Green Garden
Green Garden is the first area in the game Bomberman 64. It is a lush green area that is surrounded by water and various stone walls and pillars. Levels Untouchable Treasure White Bomberman sets out on his quest to defeat the evil forces. Sirius appears in this level and teaches all of the basic controls including more advanced ones like the pumped bomb and the bomb kick. Then, White Bomberman must free the giant crystal that is located in the second area of the level by setting off four light switches. Two of the light switches can be found in the first area: one right near the starting point which requires a bomb kick to access and another to the right of the gator gate. The final two light switches can be found in the second area: one up some stairs and the other underneath the stone bridge that may need a pumped bomb to help reveal. After freeing the crystal, White Bomberman can access the next level. Friend or Foe? This takes place on a small platform between the main gate and base of Green Garden. Sirius appears and now wants to test White Bomberman's strength in battle. Sirius will only attack by walking around and laying bombs. He would also tend to throw them and pump bombs as well. White Bomberman can easily win this battle by stunning Sirius with bombs then attacking him with a pumped bomb. After being defeated, Sirius believes that White Bomberman has the strength to defeat the evil forces and leaves. If White Bomberman returns to this level after obtaining 100 Gold Cards, Sirius will have been replaced with an android replica, designed to be a weak test of Bomberman while the real Sirius is busy building power in the Rainbow Palace. To Have or to Have Not This level takes place in the main base of Green Garden. White Bomberman must now get to the same crystal from earlier. However, as it appears that White Bomberman has got the crystal, a flying enemy takes it away to the higher point of the second area. White Bomberman must go past the gator gate and get to the crystal again only to have the same enemy take back to the first area. White Bomberman backtracks to the first area and heads up to get the crystal but the enemy once again takes it away. The enemy is now heading up a very high ledge in the third area until Sirius flies back and destroys the enemy. White Bomberman can now get to the third area by destroying the nearby bridge in the first area and take the warping panel to the area. After climbing up the large ledge, White Bomberman can finally get the crystal completing the level. The title is a parody of William Shakespeare’s famous quote: “To be or not to be... that is the question” Wing Guardian This level takes place high up on a bridge. White Bomberman must now do battle with the boss of Green Garden: Draco. Draco is a large blue dragon that is capable of biting and breathing fire at White Bomberman. Draco can even do attack where he flies backwards and flies under the bridge in an attempt to confuse White Bomberman. White Bomberman can throw pumped remote control bombs at Draco if he is trying to bite him or trying to breathe fire on him. After a few more hits, Draco falls down to his defeat and the first chain connecting Black Fortress to Planet Bomber is destroyed. Music Category:Locations Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Ancient ruins theme